Miss Frost
by Allison Frost
Summary: Jack loses an argument against Tooth. The outcome? Jack has to dress as a woman for a week! What's the worst that could happen? BLACKICE *NO LEMONS* *MAJOR SWEARING AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT*


**A/N: I don't know how I came up with this idea but it just happened over the weekend. I kept thinking to myself… how would it be if Jack were a girl? So really the whole set up of this is that Tooth and Jack get into an argument. Tooth complains that girls have life so much harder than guys whereas Jack thinks they don't. Tooth bets him that he couldn't last as a woman for a week and, being confident as always, Jack says he could. And that pretty much leads us into the story. I'm also writing another ROTG story, currently on chapter 25 but I wanted to write a more humor related one, since my current is taking a break from humor for a few chapters. **

**Summary: Jack loses an argument against Tooth. The outcome? Jack has to dress as a woman for a week! What's the worst that could happen? ~BLACKICE~ *NO LEMONS* *MAJOR SWEARING AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT***

* * *

**_Miss Frost_**

Prologue

I didn't really think about the consequences about it…

But now…

I did.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm NOT going out in public like this!" I shouted angrily at the giggling green and blue fairy fluttering around. I pulled the glass mirror out and observed the female image reflected in it: long white hair, black mascara, eyeliner, creamy pink lip stick, bright blue eyes. It was really scary to admit this but I looked actually gorgeous as a w-…!

_OH MY GOD! WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THAT? NO NORMAL BOY SHOULD SAY HE LOOKS GORGEOUS AS A WOMAN!?_

I slammed the mirror on the ground as it shattered. I shot up from my seat and paced back and forth; trying to pull this wig off my head. "GOD DAMMIT! WHAT DID YOU DO? SUPER GLUE THIS TO MY FREAKING HEAD, TOOTH?!" I groaned in pain as my head started to throb from the forceful pulling I inflicted upon myself.

Tooth shrugged, still laughing hysterically beside Bunnymund. "I didn't, actually. Bunnymund did it!"

"WHAT?!" I roared, turning my head at the smirking bunny in front of me. "YOU TWO TIMING KANGAROO!"

Bunnymund folded his arms with his evil grin present on his face. "Aye mate… you were the one that said it would be easy to be a woman for a week. I might as well make sure that you go the whole five days, right? Don't want ya cheating, you know, Jackie?"

"DON'T CALL ME JACKIE, KANGAROO!" I stormed over to the white wall and started banging my head, leaving huge dents into the wall.

I was so entirely stupid about this! Why did I get so arrogant about the argument that I resorted into being a fucking woman? How on Earth could this happen to me?!

Oh right… I just had to get into that argument…

**X X X**

"_Must be nice to be a woman, Tooth," I smirked, lounging on top of the metal globe of North's workshop. My foot dangling on the edge with my left arm. "Being a boy sucks ass! Having to work all the time, being bitched at by random women, fighting, and all that other shit. You really don't understand how hard it is for us guys."_

_Tooth turned her head and rolled her lavender purple eyes at me. "Are you serious right now, Jack? You ought to know that women have it so much harder." _

_I rolled my ice blue eyes at her silly comment, jumping off the globe and in front of her. "You think that? How so?" _

_Tooth glared at me; irritated. "Well: we have to remember everything that men forget, cook and clean houses, shop all the time, get yelled at for not doing something right, deal with feminine issues, juggle a job, we never get breaks, people always judge us from appearance, we always have to worry about weight and SO many other things. AND, for me, I'm the around-the-clock girl, being the Tooth Fairy. Whereas you men have only one specific holiday to worry about or only go to a few places with a few months. I don't have that LUXURY, Jack."_

"_Pfft… bullshit, Tooth. I have to be everywhere within a few seconds half the time. You think it's easy to juggle all these amounts of snow and deliver them in the CORRECT spots?" I countered her statement as we both got closer; starting to get furious with each other's judgments. _

"_Actually, yes, Jack. I could EASILY do that job, no problem. It's easier compared to my job. Honestly, Jack, you would NOT survive as a woman for even a week!" Tooth shouted, crossing her arms. _

_I smirked widely at her, holding my cold pale hand in front of her. "Let's make a bet, Tooth. I bet that I could EASILY pass being a girl for a week and if I succeed, which I will, you have to agree that men have it harder than women. Deal?" _

_Tooth laughed hysterically, wiping a tear from her eye. "Are you serious?! You will NOT last longer than a day as a woman, Jack! That means you have to actually ACT like one and dress as one. You realize that, right?" _

_I waved my free hand at her while still smiling evilly. "Of course! No problem! It's not like anything bad will happen when I'm dressed a girl," I said with a confident stare, shaking her hand as the bet was totally on now. _

_Tooth grinned my same smile, whistling and summoned her little fairy helpers. "Alright, Jack. The bet's on now. So, we need to actually get you prepared for your first day outside of the factory as a girl," she balanced several cosmetic products between the wedge of her wingers with a determined stare. _

"_Wait… um…" I gulped loudly, backing up slightly. "What are those things?"_

"_Oh… you know… things…" she sneered with a shrug, coming closer. _

**X X X**

And here I am now.

"What? Are you backing out ALREADY?" Tooth pretended to gasp and covered her mouth.

I whipped my head at her and glared menacingly. "NO! DREAM ON!"

I really wish I actually meant that no to her.

And so…

The dreadful week of being a woman began.

Now I just hope that nothing BAD happens during this long week…


End file.
